


Kiss And Tell

by nerdy_farm_girl



Series: Tumblr Fic [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/pseuds/nerdy_farm_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a phone ringing.</p>
<p>There’s a phone ringing and Lydia wants to smash it.</p>
<p>She’s stretched out across Scott and Stiles’ couch, her head throbbing just enough to be an annoyance, her mouth dry and nasty and tasting of stale beer. Morning afters are the worst. Rubbing her eyes she locates the ringing phone, recognizing it as hers by the lime green case. She fumbles for it, groaning at the MOM flashing across the screen. Apparently it’s never too early for a little chat with Momma Nat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss And Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompt for [Christine](http://lilmisslydiamartin.tumblr.com) <3  
> Also posted on my tumblr
> 
> 40\. accidentally swapped phones with someone at a party and don’t realize until their mom calls in the morning and you spend like three hours talking to this hilarious woman about life and when you go to her house to return her kid’s phone wow the kid is the really good kisser from the party last night au

There’s a phone ringing.

There’s a phone ringing and Lydia wants to smash it.

She’s stretched out across Scott and Stiles’ couch, her head throbbing just enough to be an annoyance, her mouth dry and nasty and tasting of stale beer. Morning afters are the worst. Rubbing her eyes she locates the ringing phone, recognizing it as hers by the lime green case. She fumbles for it, groaning at the MOM flashing across the screen. Apparently it’s never too early for a little chat with Momma Nat.

“Hullo,” she grumbles into the phone, her voice gravelly.

“Derek?”

Lydia frowns. That does not sound like her mom. At all. She must have waited too long to respond, because the woman is speaking again. “Oh gosh I’m sorry honey, I didn’t realize that Der had company over last night.”

“I’m sorry, I think you might have the wrong number?” Lydia interrupts, pulling the phone away from her cheek to look at it. Except… She was pretty sure her phone was in pristine condition, and the one in her hand has a small crack across the top of the screen. The woman on the other end laughs, and she brings the phone back to her ear.

“I don’t know how that could happen, I just clicked on my son’s name in my contact list,” the woman’s voice is warm and kind, and Lydia kind of likes listening to it. “I’m not quite  _that_ awful with technology, my husband on the other hand…” Lydia finds herself genuinely chuckling as she’s pushes herself up into a sitting position. “What’s your name honey?”

“Oh um, it’s Lydia.” She pushes a hand through her tangled hair, grimacing at the tug of knots against her fingers. It felt much better last night, when that guy was running his fingers through her hair and kissing her like she was the air he needed to breathe. Stiles had somehow convinced everyone it was a great idea to play seven minutes in heaven (they’re college students, the opportunity to hook up in a closet just doesn’t get passed up) and Lydia managed to get locked in with the hottest guy she’d ever laid eyes on. And lord have mercy could the boy kiss. He did things with his tongue and his teeth that she’d probably be fantasizing about for years. And she didn’t even know his name.

“Well good morning Lydia, I’m so sorry to interrupt your morning,” the woman says earnestly. “I’m Talia, and I hope you have a wonderful-” Talia paused, and Lydia could hear muffled voices, and then, “Derek, I called your phone and ended up talking to this lovely young lady, what’s happening?” There’s another pause, and then Talia bursts into laughter. “Only you Dee-Dee. Lydia dear, you still there?”

“Yeah,” Lydia has no idea what’s happening, but at this point she’s kind of invested.

“Is the background on your phone a picture of Thor?”  Lydia frowns. It’s not Thor, it’s Chris Hemsworth, which is close enough, but how did she…

“Oh my god.”

“I think you and my son swapped phones!” Talia suggests merrily, her voice practically musical. “I’ll tell you what, I’m going in to my store shortly, you can stop by and switch them back any time today before five, how does that sound?”

“Um,” she rubs at her head, trying to just wrap her head around what’s going on right now. “Where’s your store?”

“Oh! I’m sorry, it’s on the corner of fifth and main.”

Well, Lydia at least knows vaguely the area she needs to go to, and she agrees to stop by later before crashing back down onto the couch and falling back asleep.

 Three hours later, she’s showered, dressed, and standing in front of her absolute favorite store in town, TLC Boutique. The store specializes in taking second hand and consignment clothes, and making them fashionable again. Lydia has been obsessed ever since she, Allison and Kira discovered it freshman year. They’ve been coming here ever since, usually finding a few minutes between classes to browse the racks. They’ve even made friends with the girls that work there, Laura and Cora, who Lydia is 90% sure are sisters. She’s beginning to wonder if Talia is the T in TLC.

The bell above the door jingles as she walks in, her eyes immediately going to the dark haired women behind the checkout counter.

“Lydia?” She asks, waving a lime green phone at her. Lydia grins and steps closer, setting Talia’s son’s phone down on the counter.

“I love your store so much!” She gushes, leaning on her elbows. “I’m so excited to finally meet you!” Talia smiles and picks up her sons phone, typing out a quick message.

“Just letting Derek know I have his phone. I let him keep mine for now. He’s been going on about some girl he met last night. All upset he didn’t get her name.” She shakes her head, the gold hoops in her ears swinging. “I’m so glad to hear that you like the store dear! I’m assuming you’ve met my daughters?”

“Yes,” Lydia grins. “Laura and Cora right? My friends and I have been coming here for three years! I come here all the time to update my wardrobe!” She launches into a discussion about repurposing clothing, getting totally caught up in the conversation. If mom crushes are a thing, she definitely has one on Talia. That is for sure. She’s just so cool and smart and pretty and fashionable. Lydia kind of wants to be her when she grows up.

Almost an hour later, the door swings open, and Talia smiles at the person over Lydia’s head.

“Hey Der Bear,” she greats. Lydia glances over her shoulder, and freezes.

Oh.

That’s…

“Hey,” she breathes, twisting around to fully face Talia’s son, Derek, AKA the god among men from last night. His cheeks turn pink beneath his stubble, spreading all the way to his cute little ears sticking out from beneath his backwards baseball hat. He looks just as good in sweats and a tank top as he did last night in tight jeans and a Henley, and Lydia wants to climb that like a tree. Like  _yesterday_. Derek doesn’t seem to be capable of speech, his pale eyes flickering between Lydia and his mom. Behind her Talia chuckles quietly, and what Lydia assumes to be Derek’s phone flies past her head. Derek catches it easily, giving his mom this _look_.

“Derek, this is Lydia, your phone twin.” Talia explains cheerfully. Derek turns impossibly redder, and it’s kind of adorable. If adorable now means that she wants to push him against a wall and kiss him senseless.

“We’ve met.” Lydia’s voice comes out breathy, and she’d be embarrassed if she was even thinking straight right now. “I just didn’t get his name.” The store goes dead silent for a few beats, and then Talia bursts into tinkling laughter.

“Oh my lord, I can’t believe this,” she giggles, slapping a hand down on the counter. “Only you Derek, only you.” Derek looks like he’s seriously considering hiding in the racks of clothes, one hand scrubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck. All the motion does is show off the muscles in his arms, flexing and bunching and making Lydia’s mouth water. Fuck. Fucking fuck. She’s about ready to pull up her skirt for him and just let him have it. And Lydia Martin doesn’t do that for just anybody. “You two just get out of here before the store spontaneously combusts from all the sexual tension.” Talia continues, sounding thoroughly amused. Lydia doesn’t dare turn around to check. “And Lydia, you’re more than welcome to join us for Sunday dinner anytime.”

It’s a clear dismissal, but Derek isn’t showing any signs of moving. So Lydia takes a deep breath, steps forward, and slips her hand into his.

“Thanks Talia,” she says over her shoulder before pulling Derek out of the store behind her. He seems to come to himself once the sunlight hits them, tugging her gently towards a black Camaro parked around the corner. Lydia pushes him against the hood before he can speak, pressing up against him and diving in for a kiss.

It’s just as good as she remembers, his hands in her hair and on her waist, his lips warm and his tongue sinful. Perhaps it’s better now, with his mouth tasting like toothpaste instead of beer, his shoulders and arms bare except for the straps of his tank top. He bites at her jaw, dragging the stubble on his cheeks across the sensitive skin of her neck until she arches against him.

“I thought I was never going to see you again,” he whispers straight into her ear, teeth nibbling at her earlobe. It sends waves of want through her body, warmth starting to pool between her thighs.

“How are you even real?” Lydia breathes, pushing his hat off his head so she can curl her fingers through his thick hair. “Fucking kiss me,  _Derek_.” His hips twitch against hers at the sound of his name. She only has a second to grin in victory before Derek’s mouth is back on hers and he’s manhandling her until she’s the one sitting on the hood.

“Date me,” he huffs between kisses. “I don’t even know your last name but just date me, please.” Lydia tilts her head back as she laughs, trailing off into a groan as he starts sucking bruising kisses against her exposed throat.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” She can feel him smile against her skin before she’s rewarded with another searing kiss. Yeah. She is going to date the hell out of this kid. That is for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> come hang out on [tumblr](http://werewolvesandarrows.tumblr.com)!


End file.
